My dear little brother
by Invitan
Summary: You’re my dear little brother, Hikarukun, and just that...
1. Pain

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Obata-sensei and Hotta-sensei..

**Pairings:** Hikaru and Sai

**Summary:** You're my dear little brother, Hikaru-kun, and just that...

**Warning: **I'm not a fan of this pair, and this is the first time I've written shounen-ai and in English, so there may be some mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter I: Pain**

Night. It was dark and silence. There was just moonlight.

Moon. It shone through the bedroom window. He looked at it and sighed.

He was like the Moon, he thought so, couldn't shine as brightly as the Sun, just reflected other's light. Without the Sun, the Moon was just an useless ball.

Looking at the steady goban staying on the floor, he sighed again. He hadn't touch neither the goban nor the stones for a thousand years. Someday, maybe he'd forget that feeling, the great feeling of placing a stone on a goban. Then, he shook his head. No, that would not happen. How could he possibly forget it? He sighed again, and again...

"Why don't you sleep, Sai?"

He turned around, and faced the boy with two colors in his hair. Smiling slightly with a little sadness, he answered:

"Ghosts never sleep, don't you know?"

The boy's eyes widened. It was silent for a while, then Sai asked:

"Why don't you sleep, Hikaru?"

"You sighed...", said the boy softly.

"Oh , I'm sorry to disturb you. I won't sigh anymore.", he apologised quickly.

Standing up, he came to the window, looking at the moon. Watching him, Hikaru whispered:

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"..."

"... I can always tell when you lie to me...", the boy continued saying.

"..."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

Sai left the window and turned around, he was face-to-face to the boy. He replied very quietly:

"I don't think you're kind of person who cares about others' feeling."

"You're an exception", Hikaru muttered, he smiled warmly.

Sai looked at the boy's face. That smile... he'd never seen that smile on Hikaru's face before. It was kind... and warm... just like... Torajiro... He sighed one more time. Then, after a few minutes, he smiled back:

"Go back to sleep, Hikaru. You'll have to rest for tomorrow."

"I'm not a child anymore!"

The boy grimaced. He got off the bed, and came straight to where Sai was standing.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?", Sai asked in surprised.

Hikaru didn't answered, and he didn't stop, either. He just came straight ahead. Realising what he wanted to do, Sai quickly said:

"Stop, Hikaru, or you'll..."

He suddenly felt a pain in his body.

"...walk right through me...", he sluttered.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. That pain... when Hikaru passed through him... it hurt... just like Sai'd just got a bad cut... Sai stepped back immediately, he knelt, his arms were around his body.

"Sai... what happened...? Why do you...?", Hikaru asked in worry.

"No...th...ing...", Sai mumbled.

"You're lying!", Hikaru cried out loud, "I know you're in pain... I'm sorry..." 

"It's... nothing...", Sai said hardly, "... you can... always... walk through me... whenever you want... "

"Even if it hurts you, Sai?", the boy asked sadly.

Sai looked at the boy's face. If he was the Moon, then Hikaru was the Sun. If he was the dark, then Hikaru was the light. And so, of course, everytime Hikaru went through him, he got a pain, but...

"...It's nothing, Hikaru...", he smiled warmly.

_Nothing._

End of chap I.

Well, I hope you will review for me. I'm looking forward to them.


	2. Forget

**Chapter 2: ****Forget**

Day. The Sun was shining brightly. There were some birds singing, bathing in sunlight happily.

Sun. The boy was like the Sun, no matter what. Even his name, Hikaru, meant light. He, well, always laughed, was always excited about everything, andsometimes a lttle bit selfish. But the night before night...

Sai suddenly shuddered. Yes, that night, he'd never imagined that the boy could have looked so, well, miserable... It just seemed like Hikaru was the one who was in pain, not Sai. Was he wrong to lie to him?

Looking at the boy, Sai called him softly:

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?", the boy turned around.

"About last night... I'm sorry..."

Hikaru looked at Sai's face and asked in surprised:

"What happened last night?"

"Well, when you went through me and..."

"I did?", the boy smiled in confusion, "When?".

"Last night, don't you remember?", this time Sai was the one to be surprised.

"No", Hikaru shook his head, "I was sleeping all night. How could I go through your body?"

"You did."

"I didn't. Maybe that was just your dream, Sai."

Dream? How could he have posibly dreamt when...

"Ghosts never sleep, Hikaru", Sai objected.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you don't dream!"

"How can I dream without sleeping?", Sai argued.

The boy shrugged:

"How can I know? I haven't died yet!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"What you said is even more ridiculous!", Hikaru shouted at the ghost.

Sai sighed. So that's it, Hikaru had turned back into himself. Sai didn't know if this was what he wanted or not, but the only thing that he cared about at that time was... why the boy forgot everything.

---------

It was the morning, and Hikaru was at school. Sai watched the boy slept in History lesson, he sighed. History was so much interesting, why couldn't Hikaru realise that? He looked up to the board, and then he startled.

"Hikaru..."

"Hikaru, wake up!"

"HIKARU!"

"Huh, what now?", the boy asked with a sleepy voice, didn't notice that he'd spoken _in words._

Everyone was staring at Hikaru, and standing beside him was... his History teacher.

"So, Shindo, you've just had a nice sleep, haven't you?", the teacher asked with her "nicest" smile.

"Ye... no...No, miss...", Hikaru answered nonplusedly, "I've just..."

"So tell me now, if you didn't sleep, then what happened to Edo in 1657?"

Hikaru, of course, couldn't think of any answer. And even if he wasn't asleep, that was still an imposible thing. He whispered to Sai:

"Sai, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, tell me the answer."

"..."

"Sai!"

"Ok, Hikaru, if you can't answer, then GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

The teacher shouted furiously and expeled Hikaru. Getting out of the class, he said to Sai with a very unpleasant voice:

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Well... Sometimes you need to learn a lesson, Hikaru...", Sai spoke with a halt.

"Right. If you think so, then no more Go!", the boy said in hot temper.

"Whaaaattttttt????"

End of chap II


End file.
